of angels and demons
by liznix
Summary: one of my first fan fics. this was never finished, though I am hoping to work on this again now. Emily is an angel. the second born angel of god. although, with her rash and abrasive personality, she resembles a demon more and more. what happens when she learns the truth about why she gets sent to the seventh gate? and how does a demon fit into her life?
1. the fallen

this was scary, it was dark and cold, the rain pouring on my wings. starting to ache from the strain of flying so far so fast. but the shadow was still there. I know it was him again, the demon who was doing everything in his unholy powers to make me a fallen. " get back here! stop running! " the nightmare flying behind me calls out. " no! go away! leave me alone! " this was the seventh time he had done this. and as usual it didn't matter that I told god, I was always put out to the seventh gate to keep an eye out for demonic activity. and every time, he showed up. bakura. the demonic prince of the dark god. " you know I can't do that! " he teases. his voice! right above me!? but how?!

" no! " I yell, tilting my wings to swerve out-of-the-way of the black blur. demons had speed of course, what with no feathers to create drag and all. but us angels had the flexibility. " arg! " the demon roars in frustration. " you'll pay for that you stupid angel! " I was used to such threats from the demon bakura, and flew away as fast as my white wings would carry me. slamming the pearl and gold gates behind me, breathing hard. I jump as I feel a fist close around several feathers in my right-wing. " ah! no! " I scream pulling away as fast as I can, the tears jumping to my eyes as feathers are ripped from their proper places. " get back here angel! " bakura growls after me retreating form. " get back here so I can rip out more! " the anger in his voice just pushes me forward faster. I never got scared, but he scared me. oh, he scared me to death!

I couldn't over power a demon, no angel could. and just the thought of becoming a fallen sent chills down my spine. fallen. the term was never used in heaven. the fallen were angels and demons who had friendly or perhaps even more with each other. that or the angels had purposely moved to hell. the fallen were despised by both sides. angels disgusted, and demons extremely unsettled. the appearances of the fallen changed as well. the angels once white wings, molted and turned black, and the demons horrid leathery wings tore and grew black feathers themselves. that was a fate no one wishes upon anyone. fallen. I never wanted to become one of them. flying as fast as I could to the royal city of Rashid, I fly right to the royal palace to see my father. that's right, god was my dad. Jessie my sister flutters out of her room. " Emmy? are you ok? " she eyes my injured wing. " yea! I'm fine, it's nothing! " i smile at her and try to throw her concern off of me. " it's just him. he came after me again. that's all. " the truth was it hurt like, well, like hell. I didn't want to worry her anymore than I already did. she was always like this. I didn't want her knowing he almost caught me that time.

he caught your wing pretty good this time. " she comments. I didn't know that it was that bad, I didn't think anyone could see it. "yea, just a few feathers, that's all. " Jessie gives me a disbelieving look. " your wing is bleeding all over the place, and I can see the bone." I look over my shoulder at the throbbing mess of my wing. " it's nothing. I'm fine! " I try to convince her. she was - by dads orders - stuck here in the palace, learning the healing arts of angels. " hold still. I'm going to fix this... " Jessie holds her hand over my wound and a faint glow forms over it,. " ok, just don't over do it. " I watch in awe as the skin and muscle stitch back together. feathers returning as well. " there. " she says looking over her work with satisfaction. " all done. " I look over my wing checking it for anything remotely out-of-place. " thanks jess. " I nod. " now, I need to go talk with father. " with that done I fly off farther into the palace. just another day in heaven, or should I say hell?


	2. a new change

**AN: so um... here is chapter two. I am HORRID for not using capital i's and when using names. it takes me FOREVER to edit these. if I miss some, please ignore it ok? another thing: the story is not- and may never be finished. working on it again now!**

* * *

a new change

" but... father! I can't keep going to the gate! he will catch me, he almost caught me today! " father holds up his hand, silencing me. " enough! it is your duty to go to the seventh gate and so, as my daughter, you will obey! " I bow my head, knowing that a fight is pointless here. " yes father, as you wish... " I look up at god with defeat shining in my eyes. " good. now go back to your post. another angel will be there to relieve you in two hours. " god lifts his hand in dismissal and I leave him behind, flying slowly back to the gate. several wing beats away, I see Jessie turn away from the still open gates. _didn't I close those? and never mind that, what is Jessie doing here?_ " Jessie?! " I fly towards my sister fast. she smells of demon. " oh god! are you ok?! " I pull my sister close to me, and Jessie pulls back. " yea, I'm fine, just fell. that's all. " I look her over again before speaking. " well, you smell of demon. take a bath before you see father. " Jessie smiles at me. " you won't tell will you? " I shake my head. " no, you smell of Marik. your lucky he found you first! " Jessie nods at me. " yep! that's what he said. " Jessie smiles once more before flying off. I look out past the gate to the red clouds that make up the demons side. " does he really want to give me up?! should I just go with him next time? "

sighing I lean my head against that gate. a brief flutter of wings, followed by a " what the-? get back here! " sends my tumbling back from the gate. " meheheheheh... " that laugh... it was him! " prince?! get back here! " Marik appears out of the dark clouds beyond the closed gate. suddenly, Bakura slams against the gate clawing at the heavy latch. " get back over here! " he growls. " come on! you stubborn angel! you can't hide behind these bars forever! " fluttering behind me makes me turn my attention away from my tormentor. it was Atem. he was the other angel to guard the gate. he also hated my guts. why did he need to show up now?! " well hello prince Bakura! looking for something? " Bakura snarls like a wild dog. " give me the angel Atem! I'll take her off your hands... " Bakura grins at me showing his fangs. " Atem... you wouldn't... would you? " Atem looks down at me and grins. " why do you think god sends me here? to guard the gate? " I look up at Atem in terror. " Atem... no! you... you wouldn't! you wouldn't give me to him! I... I don't want to be a fallen! " my voice had started to crack, and I cursed myself for it. " yes... come on! " Bakura impatiently rattles the gate causing a loud but soft sounding jingle to flow through the air. " heh. sorry Em, but this is for the good of heaven. " Atem grabs my arms, and to my horror, crushing my wings to my back. " here. " atem opens the gate and shoves me into the demon prince. " take her. now be gone demon. " Bakura grins at Atem and winks. " tell god, that his next offering can be in two months, not one. " Atem blinks, then nods. " yes... of course. " Bakura turns and heads down to hell, with me in tow. Marik close behind. " Marik! " I hiss. " you have to help me! " Marik just shakes his head sadly. " no can do. the prince must have an angel slave. if he doesn't he will declare war on the heavens, and all life will be destroyed. he chose you, you must obey him. " I shake my head, trying to rid myself of this horrible nightmare. Atem... he betrayed me... he gave me to this demon like I was some old toy or plaything. " listen up angel... I won't be easy on you... you will pay for all those times you escaped me. as for how... " here he pauses and chuckles darkly. " well, you'll find out soon. " I shiver hard at his words. despite the heat of hell, I felt rather cold.

Bakura pulls me into a black room and throws me forward. closing the door behind him. the room suddenly floods with a dark light. far from daylight bright, it was just enough light to see colors, and shapes. there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, red silk sheets and black velvet blankets adorned the bed. chains on the wall and blood on the floor told me that the last angels stay was not pleasant at all. " what... what are you going to do? " I mumble in fear as I see the pile of bloodied feathers on the ground in a corner, worse. accompanied by the bare wings of other angels hanging on the wall above. " hm. the same thing I do to all my pet angels... make sure you cant run away. " I gasp as I feel his hand rest on my right wing, a small sound of metal and I see a blade of a switch knife glint in the dark light. " no please! " I cry out to the demon in distress. " I won't run! I'll stay here! do anything you want! just please! " I pause and take a shaky breath. " please! spare me my wings! " to lose your wings was the worst thing anyone could do to an angel, not only did it render them helpless, but it incapacitated them, to the point of the pain driving them mad. " hm... " Bakura drags the blade along my wing bone. " I guess I can... since you begged. but the first sign of disobedience, and I will remove those pretty white wings of yours slowly, one feather at a time... " I nod quickly. " yes! yes! I will obey, I'll be your slave! anything! " I didn't know it then, but I would soon wish he never spared me the madness. as it would have eased my pain...

me: well that's that, do you think she should escape?

Bakura: no! I like where this is going...

me: sadist!

Bakura: me!? YOU wrote this!

me: plot bunny no jutsu! * throws ninja plot bunny at him *  
fear the plot of fluffy!

Bakura: arg!


	3. Meeting a demon

" so... emmy got hurt again. " i say cooly to my close friend atem. " well, it's her own fault, always tormenting him. " atem bites into his friut, looking very at ease with life. " if she would stop throwing her self around, and cover up, she wouldn't draw so much attention from demons. " i glare at him and sigh. " would it kill you to try and be nice to her?! She only acts like that because she keeps the demons away. Being that close to demonic aura can change an angel. Makes them mean and secluded. " atem finishes his friut, the juice still dripping down his chin. God he looked good. His white robe clung loosely to his shoulders, his belt tied in a heavenly knot around his small waist. Then he turns and looks at me. " jessie? Are you ok? " i shake my head of the tantalizing thoughts.

" yea, just lost in thought. " i reply. " ok... you just seemed a little unfocused. " i smile at atem, so full of concern for me. I truly am blessed to have him with me. " atem, would you like to play a game? " i ask, smiling playfully. Atem smiles back. " what kind of game? " he asks me back. I grin and turn away. " i find me game, you count, and i'll fly away, if you find me, you get a kiss. " atem grins back, clearly thinking there is no way he can lose. " done! One... two... three... " atems voice trails off as i get farther away. This was the perfect opportunity. Atem was busy counting, he was supposed to be watching me to make sure i stay well within heaven. Now was my chance to go and see what emmy sees everyday, to get some adventure! " alright... just a little farther now... " i stop just short of the seventh gate. The last gate before demons flew freely. " ok... we can't chicken out now... we have come this far... just open the gate... " i reach a shaking hand towards the gate, and pull. The heavy gates creak open with a shrill squeak. And then, i flew out into the open.


End file.
